sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
E1M7: Central Pumping
is the seventh map in Bloodbath of SIC. It has a par time of 2:30 and uses the track "Sinister". Overview This is where the water and other liquids of the Cyla base are processed. It is hidden underground and is only accessible through two parts of the base. Walkthrough This map is interesting in the fact that it uses faintly lit lines that the player must walk over, in order to open doors to find the blue key. In the starting room, there is a window to your left. Wait inside and alert the enemies in the pumping room. They usually will begin to infight, which is useful since Pinkies appear on higher difficulties. Once most of the enemies are down, open the door and kill the stragglers. Now, the difficult part in actually opening up the doors. In the large room, there are a total of 5 lines that the player can walk over, as well as a line that teleports the player to the blue key. Using the map, follow these steps: #Walk to the leftmost line on a platform adjacent to an identical platform. This opens up the eastern door. #Go to the eastern door and press the two switches. The latter opens up the southwest door. #Go to the pillars in the northeast and walk through the western one. It opens up another room in the Southwest. #Go to the southwest and into the room with four pillars. Press the switch to open up another hall. #Go into the easternmost room in the aforementioned hall and press a switch disguised as a wall. Go to the room across from it and step on the raised platform. #Head to the teleporter line (it’s visible on the automap) to get the blue key. #Go to the northwest and open the door. Upstairs is the exit. The other line that is farthest northeast opens up another door leading to a room with the yellow key. A line in the southwest opens up a hall in the southeast. Secrets #In the starting room, there’s a wall that can be opened to lead to a room with ammo. #In the southwest is a hall. Walking to the end of it will automatically open a door with a Sergeant and a soulsphere. #In the room with the yellow key, the north lined texture can be pressed to open a secret. The secret is in the southwest hallway, which is in the north of it. Inside is a box of rockets. #In the penultimate room, the yellow door can be opened to a secret with a Chaingun. Stats Inspiration This map is unique since it requires exploring to find the trigger lines, at least for players unfamiliar to it. The lines can be revealed through the automap, so Adam believes that discovering the lines by yourself is a better strategy. Trivia *This map was originally called "Sewer". *The music track was changed to E2M6’s "Sinister" because Adam dislikes E1M7’s regular track, "Demons on the Prey". Category:Bloodbath Category:SIC maps